Horror Series?
by Aririsa
Summary: hanya kumpulan drabble horror (dan mungkin juga horror-humor) yang tak terkait satu-sama lain. NO ENDING
1. Tom and Jerry's Play

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**

**Story inspired from Creepypasta**

Warning : Horror garing, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat

* * *

Hanya mengisahkan seorang pemuda, yang bertemu dengan 'sosok lain' di suatu malam.

* * *

**Tom and Jerry's Play **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding kembali berdentang. Menyebalkan, hal itu selalu saja membuatku terbangun di tengah malam akhir-akhir ini.

Kelopak mata rasanya berat untuk dibuka, rasanya susah sekali untuk berdiri. Tetapi, bila aku tak berdiri, maka jam dinding tidak akan berhenti berdentang.

"Astaga, diamlah."

Aku menutupi wajah dengan bantal, sambil merutuki jam dinding.

Tiba-tiba, desir angin dingin menusuk tulang; mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Seketika, aku langsung membuka lebar kelopak mata dan beranjak duduk. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat, sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku.

Lalu aku berdiri, dan mendekati saklar lampu. Menghidupkan saklarnya, dan mengusap pelupuk mata.

Dengan malas, aku mendekati jam dinding dan menghentikan dentangannya.

Setelah itu, kuputuskan ke dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir teh hangat karena rasa kantukku yang sudah hilang duluan.

* * *

Ketika sudah dekat dengan ruang tengah –satu ruangan lagi menuju dapur–, samar-samar suara tangis isak tertangkap indera.

Aku terhentak, dan mulai berdelusi. Siapa yang tengah malam begini, menangis?

Aku langsung masuk ruang tengah, tanpa menghidupkan lampu –karena aku terlalu malas–, dan aku menemukan sosok siluet berjongkok di tengah ruangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mendekati siluet itu dan jongkok di depannya.

Siluet itu merupakan sosok anak kecil, yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun. Anak itu menelungkupkan kepalanya, memeluk kedua lututnya dan tentunya menangis terisak-isak.

Satu hal, walau samar-samar penampilan anak itu... Ah, lupakan. Mungkin hanya imajinasi.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis di malam begini?" tanya diriku dengan lembut, sambil tersenyum dengan maksud agar anak itu sedikit terhibur dengan senyumanku.

Tetapi, anak itu mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan tetap menangis.

Aku kembali tersenyum, dan mengulur tanganku; mengelus kepala anak itu.

Dengan nada lebih lembut, aku kembali bertanya, "Ada apa? Bisa diceritakan?"

Lalu anak kecil itu terdiam, menciptakan suasana yang hening untuk beberapa momen.

Aku menunggu, menunggu anak itu mengeluarkan sepatah kata sambil tersenyum. Meskipun, acapkali nurani diliput perasaan tak enak.

Setelah sekian lama, anak itu sedikit meraung sedih, dan semakin menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Kakak, aku sangat sedih sekali. Hiks, seseorang telah mencuri mainanku. Urgh, seseorang juga telah merebut teman-teman lagi Ayah dan saudaraku. Aku... Sangat sedih."

"... Eh, itu jahat sekali." Aku berkomentar tanpa mengartikan apa maksud perkataan anak itu.

Perlahan tapi samar, anak itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi anehnya, lampu ruang tengah ini berkedip-kedip. Padahal tidak kuhidupkan...

Demi apapun, perasaanku semakin buruk.

"Dia telah... merebut segalanya dariku, kak." gumam anak itu dengan suara yang berkesan sangat dendam, dan dengan cepat langsung menampilkan wajahnya.

_Cter!_

Tiba-tiba, lampu ruang tengah bersinar sangat terang untuk sesaat dan pecah seketika selepas anak kecil itu bergumam.

"!" aku langsung menjerit keras, tetapi dalam hati. Hei, bagaimana tidak! Wajah anak ini sangat menyeramkan.

Mata yang terus mencucurkan darah yang beraroma busuk, luka memar dan darah dimana-mana, dan anak itu menampikkan seringai yang sangat... menyeramkan.

"Nee, jika kakak baik hati, hiburlah diriku. Marilah kakak bermain kucing-kucingan denganku."

Seringai anak itu semakin lebar, dan kali ini dari mulutnya mengalirkan darah busuk.

"Aku yang akan menjadi kucing, dan kakak jadi tikusnya."

Aku benar-benar ketakutan, kaki serasa terpaku dengan lantai. Dengan ekspressi macam orang benar-benar gila, aku menatap anak itu.

"Eh, tapikan kita kembar kak. Harusnya kita berdua jadi kucing dengan satu spesies!"

"... Ja-jadi kau..." tubuhku bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh.

Anak itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi menyeramkan dan menunjuk padaku. "Tapi hei, kakak saja sudah macam tikus ketakutan! Harusnya..."

"Tikus yang berpura-pura macam kucing seperti kakak itu dimusnahkan saja. Karena itu benar-benar lucu dan tidak keren."

Anak itu lalu menyeringai dengan sangat lebar, dan menepuk tangannya.

"Jika kakak tertangkap duluan, maka kakak harus menginap bersamaku di rumahku. Kita akan melihat bintang jatuh setiap hari, minum teh bersama, bermain tic-tac-toe, minum teh, melihat bintang, bermain tic-tac-toe, minum teh, bermain tic-tac-toe—Ah, pokoknya seru deh!"

"Nah, mari kita mulai?" gumam anak itu, diikuti tawa kecil.

Aku yang mendengar gumaman itu, bersiap berlari untuk kabur.

"!" H-hei, apa-apaan ini! Sekujur raga tak dapat kugerakkan, aku hanya bisa memekik ketakutan dalam hati.

"A-aku—" "Nee, kakak tertangkap duluan."

Dalam sekejap mata, anak itu sudah di depanku; menggenggam erat bahuku.

"Nee, sekarang ke rumahku dulu yuk! Kita akan bermain bersama."

Anak itu lalu mencekik leherku dengan keras.

"Kakak pasti senang deh, dan tentunya aku juga senang!"

Dan semenjak malam itulah, kehidupan diriku – Kiyama Hiroto – berakhir sudah.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Yo, Aririsa kembali! o

Karena akhir-akhir ini sering baca creepypasta, dan berujung sering headcannon horror!inazuma hoho /heh

Ja-jadi sesuai judul dan summary- saya membuat kumpulan drabble horror (dan mungkin diselingi horror-humor hwhwh)

.

.

(dan jika saya bisa sih, seminggu minimal apdet dua drabble horror)

Oh ya, kalian juga bisa merequest drabble horror (pair terserah ohoho, dan jika bisa ditambahi ide(?) horrornya mau seperti apa o uo) melalui request.

.

.

o-oke, saya harus mengetik apa lagi disini- sudahlah, sekian dulu lah.

Terima kasih untuk membaca kumpulan drabble ini, dan saya akan lebih berterima kasih jika pembaca-pembaca budiman menyumbangkan reviews #OHOK

B-baik, sampai jumpa lain waktu! o u o


	2. Night

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**

**Story inspired from Creepypasta**

Warning : Horror gagal, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat

* * *

Satu hal yang harus diperhatikan, janganlah berkeliaran di malam yang gelap gulita sendirian.

* * *

**Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah berganti malam. Di jalanan ini, kini hanya tinggal slira seorang yang menyusuri. Ya, tak lain slira itu ialah diriku, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Bermodalkan cahaya telepon genggam merahku, aku menelurusi jalanan dengan hati-hati. Hmp, jalanan sangat gelap gulita karena lampu jalanan yang padam.

Jiwa terus memekik di dalam nurani, untuk menenangkan ragaku yang sedang diliputi ketakutan. Asal kalian tau, aku ini takut akan kegelapan.

H-hanya takut kegelapan, lho ya! Bukan sesuatu yang bermaksud lebih dari kegelapan... Yah, kalian taulah.

Ku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, sambil meraih ransel dan menyoroti lorong-lorong jalanan.

"Sst."

Tiba-tiba vokal desis tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, aku panik dalam hati.

Desis apa itu? Ular? Siluman ular? Manusia? Alien? Setan? Iblis? Hantu? Ah! Aku tidak tau, dan aku benar-benar takut!

Lalu diriku berpura-pura tak acuh, sembari kupercepat ritme derap kakiku.

_drap, drap, drap_

Hey, jangan bercanda. Apakah sesuatu yang berdesis itu mengikuti diriku?

Aku lalu berhenti, dan menengok ke belakang.

Sunyi. Tak ada satupun raga —atau jiwa— di belakang sana.

Aku menelan riak, dan tubuh ini mulai bergetaran. Bergegas, diriku langsung berlari menuju Ohisama-en.

Diriku terus berlari, tanpa memperhatikan jalanan, perempatan, pertigaan dan lainnya. Ah, bisa-bisa diriku tersesat dan itu tidak keren.

Aku terus berlari, dan berlari, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di jalan tanjakan. Aku kehabisan tenaga, mau tak mau diriku harus berhenti berlari.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang ambigu itu sudah pergi. Hah." Hibur diriku, sembari menyenderkan punggung pada tiang listrik.

Lalu kuraih ranselku, kurogoh saku ransel dan kudapat sapu tangan. Sambil mengambil nafas sejenak, aku mengusap peluh-peluh yang merintik dengan sapu  
tangan putihku.

".. Urgh."

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku kembali berdiri, lalu kumenoleh kiri-kanan dengan tidak santainya.

Ekspressi ketakutan terlukis jelas pada muka ini, hingga kutemukan satu tangan yang menyeruak dari kegelapan.

Tangan itu pucat, setelah kusinari dengan keitai-ku. Mataku berkedut.

Bergegas, diriku mundur ke belakang dan mengambil bola sepak di ransel.

Dengan segera, aku mengancang-ancang untuk menendang bola ke arah sesuatu yang ambigu itu.

"... ASTRO BREAK!"

Bola kutendang dengan sangat kuat, melayang dengan mulus ke arah sesuatu yang samar-samar itu.

"AAHH!"

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar pekik kesakitan yang oh-sangat-lebay.

_Srakk, srakk, srakk... bruk._

Oh, dan sepertinya sesuatu itu menggelinding menuruni tanjakan itu dan menabrak sesuatu yang kiranya keras.

"Mi-midorikawa..."

Aku langsung mengerjapkan mata, diriku sangat familiar dengan suara erangan yang memanggil diri tadi.

"... Jangan bilang—" Aku bergegas menyusul sosok yang kutendang itu.

Oh ya ampun, dan aku menemukan sesosok lelaki sebaya berambut krimson tergeletak di jalanan dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

**(A/N)**

HAHAHHAH... OKE INI DRABBLE HORROR-HUMOR MACAM APA... /ngespam fandom/

Uhuk, kembali ke topik.

.

.

.

.

Apa ya? /ditabrak/

O-oke, sudahlah sekian dulu lah. Saya bingung mau nulis apalagi www.

Jadi, terimakasih untuk membaca drabble saya dan review dalam bentuk saran, kritik, dan flame diterima dan saya sangat berterimakasih/membungkuk

B-baik, sampai jumpa lain waktu! o u o

Regard, Aririsa.


End file.
